Dilo con ositos
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de San Valentín 2017 del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook, con el siguiente prompt: Cada vez que la feria llega a la ciudad, Greg obliga a Mycroft a ir y siempre gana un osito de peluche para él. Mycroft conserva todos y cada uno de ellos. No menores de 17 años.


**Título: Dilo con ositos**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics de San Valentín 2017 del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us._

 **Dedicatoria:** A l s amantes del Mystrade como yo.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mycroft observó como Aidan, su amado dolor de cabeza adolescente, cruzaba la estancia por quinta vez mientras murmuraba entre dientes sobre chicas tontas con sus pensamientos tontos y ¿Quién quería ir al baile con ella? Él no.

Para luego sumirse en una profunda tristeza... Una vez más.

Mycroft decidió entonces abandonar su fútil intento de pasar del capítulo del libro que llevaba tratando de leer parte de la tarde, y colocando el señalador de nuevo en la misma página de donde lo había sacado dos horas antes, dejó el libro de lado y decidió ponerse de pie y encaminarse a la habitación de su hijo.

¡Ah! El deber de un padre nunca termina, se dijo a sí mismo mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Aidan y esperaba el permiso para entrar.

Y es que sí, no importaba que hasta los más recónditos lugares de Inglaterra no fuesen capaces de presentar resistencia ante el Hombre de hielo cuando éste se decidía a entrar a estos; cuando se trataba de la habitación de Aidan William Lestrade-Holmes, Mycroft Holmes pedía con humildad que se le diese la autorización.

Escuchó con claridad el suspiro-gruñido del adolescente y esperó a que la puerta se abriese.

La cara alargada del muchacho fue lo que lo recibió, tan adorablemente parecida a la de su pareja, que tuvo que suprimir las ganas de ordenar el cabello castaño tan semejante al que alguna vez tuviese su querido detective inspector.

Tras unos segundos y tras asegurarse de que no sería receptor de palabra alguna por el momento, el político decidió hacer buen uso de sus habilidades y obtener el ansiado pase.

\- ¿Te molesta si entro un rato, querido?

El chico infló un poco las mejillas y se encogió de hombros al tiempo que desviaba la vista y abría más la puerta, alejándose de la misma.

Mycroft tomó aquello como una afirmación y entró al reino celosamente guardado de su adolescente retoño, quien había decidido sentarse en la silla que daba al escritorio de la habitación y donde comenzó a ojear el libro de física de donde se suponía debía de sacar ejercicios para resolver, en orden de practicar para el examen de la semana siguiente.

Observando todo aquello, Mycroft decidió dejar de lado un acercamiento sutil e ir por la ruta directa. Ningún hijo suyo iba a reprobar un examen por culpa de una nimiedad como la que atormentaba a Aidan, aun cuando estaba seguro de que para el adolescente el problema era algo parecido al fin del mundo como era conocido.

\- Entonces ¿Aún no encuentras la manera de invitar a la joven Katherine al baile de fin de año?

\- ¡PAPÁ! ¿Me has mandado a seguir otra vez?- preguntó/gimoteó el adolescente escandalizado, y Mycroft tuvo que ahogar una sonrisa.

\- No seas ridículo Aidan ¿Para qué gastar recursos en dicha empresa cuando todo lo que tengo que hacer es escuchar tus quejas para estar al tanto de lo que sucede? Deduje el problema tras escucharte la primera vez que pasaste frente a mí.

\- ¡Oh, cielos!- se quejó el muchacho, hundiéndose más en su asiento y su miseria, completamente dispuesto a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Mycroft por su lado decidió mostrar un poco de compasión y sentándose en la cama, palmeó el espacio a su lado derecho, en clara invitación al tiempo que decía.

\- Ven aquí cielo, me gustaría contarte una historia.

El muchacho hizo un puchero, pero igual se paró de la silla y se sentó al lado de su papá.

\- ¿Qué historia?- preguntó curioso, aunque evitando mirar al mayor.

\- La historia de cómo papá Greg se las arregló para pedirme que saliese con él... y ser su novio- el mayor esbozó una sonrisa- Casarnos... tenerte. Algunas de las situaciones y decisiones más simples y maravillosas que se han dado en mi vida, y que sin embargo fueron una verdadera odisea para él. En serio eres fue fiel copia querido, tanto así que a veces es como si nuestra Anthea solo hubiese contribuido en llevarte los 9 meses de gestación, porque en todo lo demás eres 100% un Lestrade.

\- ¡PAPAAAA!... Esto... ¿Y de qué va la historia?- preguntó el chico apenado.

Mycroft rió travieso y esta vez no se refrenó y le pasó una mano al chico por la suave cabellera, justo al tiempo que nadando en recuerdos comenzaba con...

\- Era yo un niño... mucho menor de lo que tú eres ahora, apenas había cumplido los 10 y tus abuelos decidieron llevarnos a tu tío Sher y a mí a la feria que había abierto a las afueras de Londres...

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Afueras de Londres, 36 años atrás**

El pequeño Mycroft miró hacia todos lados con una mezcla de excitación y aprehensión por partes iguales, esto último sobre todo debido al pequeño Sherlock de 3 años que veía todo con ojos brillantes y al hecho de que mami le estaba prestando más atención a padre y a los alrededores que al hiperactivo infante a punto de soltarse de su agarre; ambos ingredientes perfectos para invitar al desastre.

\- ¡Sher! ¡Tranquilo!- le susurró por enésima vez al Holmes menor, tan solo para ser ignorado por completo.

Era por eso que a pesar de ser su primea vez en un lugar de aquellos, no podía siquiera concentrarse en los alrededores de la manera que hubiese querido.

Y sin embargo, una hora después, cuando por fin se dio permiso a sí mismo de quitar la vista de su hermanito por solo unos minutos en orden de disfrutar del pequeño espectáculo de magia frente a él (y de paso deducir con rapidez como se realizaba cada truco), lo que más temía sucedió, escuchando casi con terror como mami perdía el aliento en tanto que su hermanito se perdía entre la multitud.

No pudo evitar un gruñido impaciente justo antes de salir disparado tras el pequeño prófugo, aunque no sin antes soltar un muy molesto '¡Yo lo traigo!', por supuesto sin esperar respuesta.

Y como tenía que ser, aún a pesar de ser un niño pequeño, su rolliza figura infantil evitaba que pudiese pasar entre la multitud con la misma facilidad y agilidad que presentaba Sherlock, quien por cierto era cada vez más difícil de divisar ¡Lo estaba perdiendo!

\- ¡Sher!- gritó una vez más, desesperado, justo antes de chocar contra un adolescente de 17 quizás, que le dio una mirada de molestia antes de irse junto a sus amigos; y Mycroft, quien de pronto había enfocado toda su atención en la otra persona, pronto salió de su ensismamiento solo para notar con terror que el infante de tres años se encontraba como no habido, haciéndose realidad su peor temor actual.

\- ¿Sher?- preguntó a nadie en particular, mientras trataba de escanear la multitud- ¡¿SHER?!... ¡SHERLOCK!

Pero del niño ni sus luces.

Un escalofrío hizo presa de él, mientras que su hiperactiva imaginación creaba cuadros poco probables donde Sherlock era adoptado por payasos y criado para ser el espectáculo principal.

Eso estaba mal, estaba muy mal. Mycroft podía sentir las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos y que le daban escozor, cuando de pronto... un milagro.

\- Erm... disculpa ¿Es tuyo?

El pequeño pelirrojo de 10 años volteó sobre su eje, solo para encontrarse con un niño algo mayor, 13 ó 14 quizás, quien tenía bien sujeto de la mano a un bastante molesto...

\- ¡SHER!- exclamó el mayor de los niños Holmes, mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a un Sherlock que ya comenzaba a hacer morritos ¡Tanto que ver y él allí atrapado y sin escape!

Mycroft alzó la vista y esbozó una húmeda sonrisa.

\- Gracias... creí que lo había perdido para siempre.- dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

El niño mayor se encogió de hombros, rebeldes rizos castaños se movieron con la acción.

\- No hay problema, es mi trabajo.

\- ¿Tú trabajo?- preguntó Mycroft confundido- ¿Vives en la feria?

El otro alzó las dos cejas en señal de sorpresa ante la pregunta, más pronto negó.

\- No. Vivo cerca de aquí, pero la feria viene cada año... Me conocen y eso... y es una manera de ganar algo.

\- Oh...- respondió el pelirrojo, quien luego frunció el entrecejo y miró al pequeño que aún trataba de librarse de su agarre- No Sherlock, te quedas conmigo.

Ante lo dicho, el niñito se tiró de cola al suelo, en obvia protesta y casi se lleva al mayor en el proceso; aunque el pelirrojo logró mantenerse en pie, resopló, ajustó incluso más el agarre y volvió su atención al mayor.

\- ¿Sherlock?- preguntó entonces el otro.

El pelirrojito se encogió de hombros, consiente de lo que aquella pregunta significaba.

\- Y yo soy Mycroft.

Eso valió otra alzada de cejas.

\- Greg.- fue la respuesta dada ante los inusuales nombres- Bueno, me voy yendo. No lo vuelvas a perder.

Y con eso el niño se fue, y Mycroft arrastró a Sherlock de vuelta con sus padres, pero no lo devolvió a mami sino que se adjudicó la tarea de tenerlo quieto, aunque eso le impidió disfrutar de la primera feria de su vida. Aunque no tanto como para no notar a su nuevo amigo otras tres veces, devolviendo un perro perdido, así como un abrigo e, increíblemente, otro niño a sus respectivos padres. Y Mycroft se dio el lujo de saludarlo 2 de esas veces.

Así que cuando volvió a casa, hizo algo que por lo general no era propio de él, pero que tras los sucesos consideró necesario.

\- ¿Volver mañana a la feria?- preguntó su madre sorprendida.

\- Pero yo solo mami, sin Sherlock... No que no quiera que vaya, pero creo que aún es muy pequeño y estuve tan ocupado con él que no hice otra cosa que cuidarlo.

Mami bajó la cabeza apenada, y padre suspiró ante lo escuchado.

Mycroft nunca se sentía bien al regañar a sus padres, pero de verdad quería volver.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí y Mycroft supo que tenía la batalla ganada.

Al día siguiente Sherlock se quedó con mami y Mycroft fue con padre a la feria, y con tan buena fortuna que se cruzó a su nuevo conocido una vez más, y dicho conocido miró a su alrededor preocupado.

\- ¿Y tú hermanito? ¿Se perdió?

Mycroft sonrió y negó.

\- Esta vez vine solo con padre.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

El castaño se calmó y asintió.

\- ¿Prefieres disfrutar solo de la feria? Lo entiendo.

Mycroft analizó la pregunta y entonces respondió.

\- En realidad no lo sé, ayer fue la primera vez que vine a una feria... aunque de momento si, es más divertido sin Sher. Y padre dice que tal vez y hasta pueda ganar un osito para mí.

El castaño lo miró sorprendido y a punto de decir algo cuando a Mycroft lo llamo padre, y el pequeño niño se despidió y fue donde su progenitor.

Aunque no fue la última vez que vio al castaño. En realidad se cruzaron varias veces durante el día y Mycroft incluso se lo presentó a padre como su nuevo amigo, 'Gregory', pues el nombre completo del niño resultó ser Gregory Lestrade; así que al atardecer cuando el castaño preguntó a su nuevo amigo cuantos ositos tenía y el otro respondió que ninguno, Greg decidió hacer algo al respecto y se desapareció por unos minutos, volviendo luego presuroso hacia el pelirrojo que ya se retiraba de la feria con su padre.

\- ¡Ey, Myc! ¡Espera!- se escuchó la voz infantil gritar, y cuando Mycroft volteó se encontró con un osito marrón claro en overol frente a sus narices, y un tímido Greg detrás.

\- Nadie debe salir de su primera feria sin un osito.- dijo el chico aún con el mismo aire tímido.

\- ¿Cómo...?- comenzó a preguntar el niño más pequeño.

Greg se encogió de hombros como ya tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

\- Soy bueno en tiro al blanco.- y le entregó el osito a su nuevo amigo, tras lo cual se dio media vuelta para irse.

Mycroft miró el osito con emoción, nunca nadie había ganado un premio exclusivamente para él, y el osito se veía simpático ¡Iba a ser su tesoro!

Entonces notó que había algo dentro del pequeño overol, una nota, la cual sacó, abrió y leyó: _'Aunque seas menor, eres entretenido. Espero que quieras seguir siendo mi amigo. Vuelve el próximo año ¿Ok?'_

Mycroft abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteó sobre su eje.

\- ¡Gregory!- gritó a todo pulmón, sorprendiendo a padre de paso.

El castaño volteó también, observando la repentina sonrisa en el regordete pero amigable rostro infantil.

\- ¡SI!- fue todo lo que dijo el menor.

El pre adolescente sonrió.

Era una promesa.

Que con suerte se cumplió.

Durante las siguientes 5 ferias, Mycroft se las arregló para asistir cada año, encontrando siempre al castaño trabajando allí; y quien a pesar de eso se daba tiempo para andar con su amigo de arriba a abajo durante el único día de visita al año del mayor de los hermanos Holmes. Y en cada ocasión Greg se las arregló para ganar un osito para Myc, de preferencia vestido, donde el chico se las arreglaba para esconder una nota con aquello que no se había atrevido a decir cara a cara, pues sucedía que con todo, Greg era bastante tímido... aunque se le estaba pasando con la edad.

Pero para Mycroft cada osito y cada nota eran todo un tesoro, y hasta el momento además de la primera nota, Mycroft guardaba otros 4 papeles que decían: _'Gracias por volver', 'No estás gordo, solo un poco lleno. No le hagas caso a esos idiotas', 'La cara del viejo Gibson cuando encontraste su sombrero perdido con tus 'deducciones' fue de antología ¡Hazlo de nuevo el próximo año!'_ y _'Estas demente, no cambies nunca'._

Sin embargo, las cosas iban a ser diferentes ese año para el ahora jovencito de 15 años y el ya joven adulto de 19.

\- Estas algo alejado hoy Gregory ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el adolescente a su amigo.

El chico suspiró y miró el osito que había ganado en el puesto de tiro al blanco un par de horas atrás, y que aún no se atrevía a entregar al pelirrojo.

Finalmente, decidiendo que retrasar aquello era tonto, dijo con gravedad.

\- Me aceptaron en la academia de policía.

\- ¡Gregory! ¡Eso es fantástico!- se alegró Mycroft, pero pronto cayó en lo que aquello implicaba- Ya no estarás aquí ¿Cierto?

\- Seh. Me mudo a Londres... a estudiar y trabajar.- Greg se mordió el labio y le entregó el osito a Mycroft, quien lo tomó y sacó el papelito doblado, el cual leyó con prontitud.

 _'¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo?'_ , decía la nota.

Mycroft miró al otro con sorpresa, que pronto reemplazó por un aire petulancia que había comenzado a desarrollar un año atrás.

\- No seas ridículo Gregory ¡Por supuesto que seguiremos siendo amigos! No sé qué tienes en la cabeza.- terminó el muchacho, rodando los ojos.

Y de pronto el ambiente pesado desapareció y el par de amigos pasaron, entre risas y juegos, la última feria a la que asistirían juntos por los próximos 6 años.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **6 años después - Afueras de Londres**

Mycroft miró la multitud alrededor suyo, sintiéndose algo desilusionado.

Los últimos tres años le había sido imposible asistir a la feria como lo había hecho cada año durante los 3 años posteriores a la partida de Gregory debido a sus estudios; pero aún así la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de estar allí ni muchas esperanzas de ver de nuevo a su amigo luego de haber pasado esos tres primeros años extrañándolo y sintiéndose solo entre tanta gente, y ahora repetía el plato. Tras un largo suspiro se prometió a sí mismo que aquel sería el último año.

Aún así, optó por dar una última vuelta entre la multitud de personas y juegos, antes de retirarse del lugar por completo. Después de todo ya eran casi las 8 de la noche y la verdad al día siguiente tenía que estar temprano en la oficina, pues su nuevo trabajo como asistente junior del Ministro de Defensa era bastante demandante; y olviden el cometer error alguno o tan siquiera llegar tarde.

Y tan metido estaba en sus propios pensamientos que casi pasa de largo la presencia a su derecha. Claro que al registrarlo, casi se atora con la bebida de té helado que sorbía de a pocos a través de la pajilla.

¡Era Gregory! Fue su primer pensamiento, mientras sus pasos empezaron a llevarlo aprisa hacia donde el joven hombre se encontraba, solo para detenerse de manera abrupta a tan solo unos pocos metros al ver a una joven pelirroja acercarse despreocupada al antes mencionado y rodearlo libremente en un abrazo.

A Mycroft se le cayó la bebida al suelo de la impresión, a la vez que un algo desconocido comenzó a apretarle el pecho, casi al punto de dejarlo sin aliento.

Gregory no estaba solo, había llevado a alguien a la feria con él.

El simple pensamiento lo hizo sentir enfermo, y se llamó a sí mismo un tonto por aquello ¿Que importaba si Gregory pasaba su tiempo en la feria con alguien más? No era como si el hombre estuviese obligado a estar allí solo con él.

Tragando el nudo en su garganta, irguió la espalda, respiró profundo y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a desaparecer de allí lo antes posible.

\- ¿Mycroft?- lo detuvo de pronto una voz... su voz, y cerró los ojos al sentir los pasos acercarse- ¿Eres tú?- preguntó aquella voz con alegría y un poco de incredulidad- ¡Cielos! ¡Eres tú!- dijo la voz ahora a su lado, justo al tiempo que el más joven abría los ojos y los clavaba en su interlocutor- ¡Mira cómo has cambiado! Te ves... adulto.- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño con alegría- ¡Y estás aquí! Pensé que era una tontería venir... El primer fin de semana de la feria, sábado y domingo como siempre lo hacíamos.- Dijo el otro alegre, por completo ignorante del torbellino que las palabras causaban al joven aspirante a político- Después de todo no te encontré el año pasado...

\- No pude venir.- respondió Mycroft de súbito- Me estaba graduando ¿Viniste el año pasado?

\- ¿Graduando? ¿En serio? ¡WOW! Eso es... ¡Felicidades! Yo... ¡Belle! ¡Ven aquí! Quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo, Mycroft.

La joven pellirroja se acercó sonriente y Greg le rodeó la cintura con naturalidad.

\- Myc, mi primita Isabelle. Belle, éste es Mycroft.

La chica lo miró con detenimiento y picardía, y le dio un codazo a Greg de manera juguetona.

\- Me dijiste que era un gordito agradable, no un pelirrojo sexy ¿Seguro que es él?

\- ¡Belle!- estalló Greg rojo como una grana.

La situación era por completo ridícula y hasta cliché ¿Su prima? ¿En serio?

Mycroft de pronto estalló en risas y la tensión del ambiente se disolvió por completo.

15 minutos después llegaba Arthur, el novio de Belle, y ésta se despedía de los dos amigos, dejándolos sin pena alguna e ignorando las amenazas de Greg por si algo le pasaba a su pequeña e inocente primita.

Luego de eso, la noche se convirtió en algo mágico para Mycroft, volver a tener a su mejor amigo al lado era como volver a sus años de infancia... y a la vez era algo completamente nuevo y diferente. Rió y dedujo y comió un hotdog extra grande a pesar de la rigurosa dieta a la que se había sometido desde los 16, solo porque Gregory lo animó diciéndole que no fuese tonto, que todo estaba bien y que un poco de calorías extra no iban a matarlo.

Y cuando ambos pasaron por el puesto de tiro al blanco, Greg miró con picardía a su joven amigo y le guiñó un ojo antes de sacar un billete y pagar por la oportunidad de sacar un premio.

Por supuesto, si Greg había sido antes diestro en el arte de tiro al blanco, ahora con el entrenamiento policial que ostentaba, ganar un osito fue casi un juego de niños, y Greg se dio el lujo de escoger uno de los más bonitos, el cual sin embargo no llegó a manos del pelirrojo de inmediato; y es que Greg y Mycroft siguieron paseando, charlando y riendo un par de horas más hasta que la gente comenzó a disminuir y ambos amigos se alejaron un poco de la poca multitud que quedaba hasta un rincón un tanto más privado.

Un silencio algo raro pero cómodo se instauró entre ambos, y un de pronto bastante tímido Greg extendía el osito previamente ganado en dirección al pelirrojo, quien lo tomó con el ceño un tanto fruncido y buscó la nota que ya sabía que estaría allí con el único objetivo de acabar con aquella extraña atmósfera.

La nota era, como siempre, corta y concisa; pero esta vez le robo a Mycroft Holmes cada partícula de aire de los pulmones.

 _'No volvamos a separarnos, te necesito más que a nada en el mundo'_

Mycroft alzó la mirada, clavando los ojos azul acero sobre los hazel de Gregory ¿Qué tan profundo era el significado de aquella frase? Tal vez estaba leyendo entre líneas, tal vez malinterpretaba todo debido a la inexplicable urgencia que lo había embargado desde el momento que había visto nuevamente a Gregory y que lo había instado a estar casi pegado a él toda la noche, tal vez... tal vez...

Todo 'tal vez' se borró de su mente cuando un aún tímido Gregory besó de manera ligera e insegura a un Mycroft que de pronto lo miró paralizado.

Gregory se mordió el labio, inseguro.

\- Supongo que leí mal tus señales.- dijo tras un profundo suspiro- Mira, lo sient...

Pero la frase nunca llegó a su fin, ya que de momento sus labios se encontraban muy ocupados siendo atacados por otros más finos y un tanto inexpertos.

Greg gruñó en el beso y no fue hasta que alguien les llamó la atención a la lejanía que salieron del lugar entre risas, miradas cómplices y jadeos; sabiendo que de pronto todo está bien en el mundo.

Y el cómo llegaron a aquel motel, iba a ser para siempre un completo misterio para Mycroft. Solo sabía que un minuto abordaban la motocicleta del joven oficial de policía y al siguiente su cuerpo se encontraba atrapado entre la puerta de entrada a la habitación y el cuerpo caliente del que había sido su mejor amigo durante casi toda su infancia.

\- ¡Oh, cielos!- gimió cuando los dientes del mayor se cerraron sobre su tetilla izquierda y sus piernas adquirieron la consistencia de un montón de gelatina.

\- ¿Ya has... con un hombre?- preguntó Greg entre lametones y mordiscos a un pelirrojo que tuvo que esforzarse en entender lo que le era preguntado.

Negó con desesperación y el gruñido de Greg casi lo derritió.

\- ¿Sólo mujeres entonces?- preguntó el hombre antes de morder con saña justo sobre las costillas del menor.

Mycroft tuvo que aspirar aire con fuerza solo para poder contestar un simple 'No'.

Greg paró entonces, incorporándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿No hombres, ni mujeres?- preguntó incrédulo y Mycroft volvió a negar- ¿Qué demonios hiciste en la universidad entonces?

Mycroft alzó las cejas un tanto confundido.

\- ¿Estudiar?

Greg lo miró por varios segundos en silencio.

\- No debería ser tan sexy escuchar eso.- dijo entonces con un gruñido, antes de dedicarse a absorber todo el aire de los pulmones del menor, mientras unas manos experimentadas liberaban la erección del pelirrojo de la prisión de aquél pantalón de corte fino.

Y cuando Mycroft fue finalmente lanzado sobre la cama y dicha erección fue envuelta en la cavidad húmeda y caliente que representaba la boca de Greg, todo alrededor dejó de existir. Mycroft Holmes jamás se sintió tan vivo y completo como en ese momento; y fue hasta varias horas y orgasmos después que el hombre notó palabras añadidas en la nota que el osito, que descansaba en la mesa de noche al costado de Greg, llevaba entre las patitas.

Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó un poco y estiró la mano para tomar la nota y releerla, tras lo cual miró con expresión sorprendida al hombre que le devolvía la mirada en medio de la penumbra de la madrugada.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 _'¿Quieres salir conmigo?'_ preguntaba la nota.

Mycroft dejó la nota sobre el osito de nuevo y volvió a acostarse, acurrucándose al lado de Greg, quien lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

\- Si.- respondió con simpleza.

Poco después los suspiros y gemidos volvían a llenar la habitación.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luego de eso, un año pasó rápidamente y la verdad que Mycroft nunca creyó ser tan feliz.

Fueron 12 meses de andar entre nubes y copos de algodón, viendo a Greg de manera regular ahora que eran una pareja y ambos residían en Londres.

Incluso las cosas pequeñas se hacían importantes y las malas se hacían más llevables solo por tener a Greg al lado, aun cuando no le contase realmente sus problemas mayores, pero eso era lo de menos.

Y al llegar la feria nuevamente a las afueras de Londres, fue por acuerdo tácito que ambos se prepararon para ir al primer fin de semana de la feria. Era después de todo casi una celebración de aniversario, donde más que la fecha era el evento en sí lo importante.

Y al llegar el osito de turno a las manos de Mycroft, el corazón se le desbocó del pecho.

Abrazó a Gregory en la privacidad del rincón donde se habían besado por primera vez y con voz trémula musitó.

\- Si Gregory, si quiero mudarme contigo.

Debió de haber sabido que aquel sería el fin de la luna de miel.

Una cosa era verse de vez en cuando para compartir algunos besos y abrazos y algunas horas de buen sexo; y otra muy diferente vivir juntos, viéndose no solo durante los días buenos sino en los malos también.

Y adecuarse a la otra persona por completo... ¡Cielos! Aquello fue una verdadera pesadilla. Entre la obsesión compulsiva de Mycroft y la dejadez de Gregory, eran dos polos opuestos en más de un sentido. Y aumentar el hecho de que ahora no eran sus decisiones y las mías, o sus ingresos y los míos, sino que era un 'nuestros' en todo. También estaba el hecho de que Mycroft comenzase a escalar posiciones a partir del puesto que consiguió inicialmente con el Ministro de Defensa y pasase a ser asistente del Primer Ministro y siguiese escalando posiciones, eso había sido bueno; pero las horas cada vez más largas de trabajo, la cada vez más visible diferencia entre los sueldos y la actitud de frío distanciamiento y pomposidad que se estaban volviendo el día a día de Mycroft habían sido fuente interminable de discusiones y en más de una ocasión Greg había terminado durmiendo en el sofá y Mycroft en la cama con un alarmante cuadro de insomnio.

El problema de adicción de Sherlock terminó de ser la cereza del pastel, y Mycroft llegó al punto de no saber ni que hacer. Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando Greg sugirió ir a la feria.

Cuando el osito de turno mostro un sencillo _'Lo siento. Te amo. Hablemos._ ' en la notita a su cargo, Mycroft se fue en lágrimas.

Esa noche hablaron todo lo que no habían hablado durante su primer año de convivencia, aceptando ambos los defectos y virtudes, lo bueno y lo malo del otro, estableciendo límites y haciendo concesiones; y sobre todo, mostrando un frente unido contra cada uno de los problema que enfrentaban y los que de seguro vendrían en el futuro.

Esa fue una noche para comprometerse, amándose sin sexo o prisas y fuegos artificiales; demostrándose su amor con palabras y perdón; besos y caricias.

Jamás Mycroft se sintió tan apoyado, tan acompañado, tan querido o tan tranquilo.

Sería el pilar de Gregory, así como Greg sería el suyo sin lugar a dudas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Fue en la celebración de su quinto aniversario como pareja que Gregory decidió dar un nuevo paso que lo cambiaría todo, y la verdad tomó a Mycroft por completo desprevenido.

Mycroft ya contaba con 26 y Greg estaba pronto a cumplir los 30, y aun cuando faltaba camino por andar, ambos habían avanzado mucho tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal.

Greg no lo hacía nada mal en la fuerza policial, siendo que fue ascendido del departamento de carreteras al de homicidios, en parte por su esfuerzo y en parte por la asistencia ocasional de Sherlock, quien parecía más dispuesto a considerar la rehabilitación con un caso de por medio; y Greg había sido un sol a la hora de lidiar con su atolondrado cuñado. Además Gregory era ahora mucho más seguro de sí, al punto que ni su cabellera cada vez más platinada borraba la confidencia del hombre... y siendo sinceros, a Mycroft como que le emocionaba pasar las manos por esas hebras de plata.

Por el otro lado, Mycroft ahora tenía una oficina propia, una bastante eficiente asistente personal con predisposición al cambio de nombre, y más archivos ostentando el sello de clasificado de los que le hacían sentirse cómodo.

Y aun así su trabajo lo hacía sentir necesitado, vivo... importante. Y tal vez un poco más estirado que el resto del mundo, pero igual Gregory lo amaba así que que más daba la opinión del resto. Aunque claro, había sido sincero con Gregory en cuando las cosas en el trabajo comenzaron no solo a cambiar, sino a cruzarse con la línea de trabajo de su pareja.

\- No me pidas que te de lo que no puedo. Entiéndeme Gregory, es mi trabajo y tengo un compromiso para con mis superiores. Pero si te prometo, nunca haré nada que pueda hacerte sentir defraudado de mi persona.

Greg lo había mirado con una intensidad que casi le había taladrado el alma, para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Eso nunca va a pasar Myc. Hagas lo que hagas, yo solo puedo sentirme orgulloso de ti.- dijo estirando entonces un brazo y atrayendo al más joven en un abrazo- Deja de preocuparte amor, que sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, si te eligieron es porque eres el mejor.

Fue el voto de confianza dado por su pareja lo que impulsó a Mycroft a seguir escalando posiciones, a pesar de todos los obstáculos.

Y allí estaban ahora, a los 5 años de haberse hecho pareja, con una casa más grande, mayores responsabilidades y la mejor compañía a futuro ¿Qué más se podía desear?

Pues la respuesta llegó en el osito de turno. Y fue por completo inesperado para Mycroft.

El año anterior la nota los había llevado a un fin de semana romántico en la cabaña que un amigo le había prestado a Greg, y el año anterior a ese la nota le había pedido que cerrara los ojos al llegar a casa, siendo sorprendido por una romántica cena de aniversario cortesía de Greg y la recién estrenada asistente de Mycroft.

Así que nada lo preparó para la argolla que cayó a sus pies del pequeño sobre que el osito de aquel año portaba, justo al lado de la rodilla que Gregory había hincado en el suelo.

\- Cásate conmigo Mycroft. Hazme el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo.

Por supuesto la respuesta no pudo ser otra que un rotundo sí, el cual se repitió tres meses después frente a familiares, unos pocos amigos y el juez de paz correspondiente.

Tuvieron que pasar 4 años antes de que un nuevo osito volviese a poner el mundo de Mycroft y Greg de cabeza, y una vez más la respuesta fue un rotundo sí, cuando esta vez no uno, sino una pareja de ositos acompañados de un tercero mucho más pequeño preguntaban _'¿Y si agrandamos la familia?'_

Y Mycroft Holmes a sus 30 años ya cumplidos, no dudó un segundo en lanzarse a los brazos de su hombre y comérselo a besos entre risas nerviosas y un mar de lágrimas.

La respuesta fue nuevamente un rotundo sí, y tras la larga y poco fructífera búsqueda de una madre sustituta para el niño a gestarse, una más que dispuesta Anthea se ofreció sin dudarlo. Todo quedaba en familia.

Para el siguiente aniversario en la feria, la pareja llevaba al pequeño Aidan de mes y medio de edad consigo, envuelto con sumo cuidado en un número ridículo de mantas y mirando a cada rincón en busca de amenazas contra lo que era de pronto, el más grande tesoro que cualquiera de ellos hubiese podido recibir.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo, apenas lo suficiente para ganar un osito y por primera vez el mensaje no era para Mycroft, y la verdad el pelirrojo no podía sentirse más feliz tras leer la nota dirigida a su pequeño niño.

 _'Voy a cuidar de ti por el resto de mis días'_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mycroft salió de aquel carrusel de recuerdos con un suspiro de nostalgia, observando frente a él la colección de ositos que ostentaban su propio mueble en una de las habitaciones a las que Aidan no había tenido acceso hasta aquel día.

En algún momento del relato, el cual por supuesto había mantenido un nivel PG de manera constante, tanto padre como hijo se habían movido de una habitación a otra y ahora el adolescente miraba alucinado la colección de premios de feria ganados, los cuales ostentaban con orgullo cada una de las notas.

\- Como puedes ver querido, existe más de una manera de dar a conocer lo que quieres. Solo tienes que encontrar la que más se adecue a tus necesidades y a los recursos a tu disposición.

El chico miró a su papá con ojos grandes, parpadeó y tras una exhalación salió a la carrera murmurando algo sobre cerditos.

Mycroft sonrió divertido y posó un par de dedos gentiles sobre la cabeza del primer osito, el primer mensajero de muchos que vinieron y muchos que faltaban por venir.

\- Los cerditos suenan adorables, pero prefiero que me lo digan con ositos.

 **The End**

 **Notas de la autora:**

No puedo creerlo, terminé antes de que terminara el año, así que por lo menos puedo decir misión cumplida, los fics por el reto de San Valentín 2017 a mi cargo están hechos (segundo año que lo logro aunque sea con gran retraso).

Espero en serio que les haya gustado este oneshot, que es otro _Parent!Mystrade,_ esta vez con Mycroft como el protagonista.

Como siempre, fue un placer escribir este pequeño oneshot. Pronto saldrán los pocos fics Mystrade aún pendientes, al igual que el del reto de Navidad de este año.

Un kiss felino para todos y nos andamos leyendo.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
